


Stargazing

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [6]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Paul and a night out beneath the stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> written for the following prompt left upon tumblr’s otpprompts: [Imagine your OTP enjoying a night of stargazing. Things are going well, and romantic, they start to kiss/make out and a storm hits. But instead of seeking shelter from the rain they make love under the night sky not caring if they’re drenched. They’re just caught up in the moment of passion itself, the heated air of summer only provides a good reason to enjoy it. Optional: person C of the OT3 helps and equally is caught up in the passion with them.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/95507505182/imagine-your-otp-enjoying-a-night-of-stargazing)  
> I chose to set the story in Kapfenberg, Austria, as that proved to be the closest visual match to the image I had in mind for the story’s setting.

The night was humid and close, air sticky against Paul’s skin as he followed Richard further from the outskirts of Kapfenberg. Before them, a trail wound into the foothills before the mountains, and everywhere, Paul could smell the heady scent of summer flowers lingering in the air, only just starting to fade as twilight wound down into true night. Above their heads, stars began to pop out in the night sky, and the horizon was tinged with the last of the dying sunlight, sky soaked with orange-red-pink dipping down to touch the mountains that surrounded the city.

It had been at Richard’s suggestion that they leave the comforts of their hotel behind, to take a late-night walk around the town; Paul had been surprised by the offer, yet he’d agreed all the same. Even though he’d expected to take advantage of a rare night off from touring with Rammstein by relaxing in the bath for hours, he still was glad to spend extra time with the other man. 

They came to a halt when the ground levelled out for a while, and the grass was springy and soft beneath their feet. Richard crouched down and tested the ground, before he sprawled out, apparently satisfied that the ground was dry enough. He rested back upon his elbows, yet he seemed to be spending more time staring up at Paul than at the view they still could see in the dying sunlight. Paul settled beside him, legs crossed and elbows resting upon his spread knees. Richard huffed out a mock disgruntled note at that and tapped at Paul's hip with one outreached hand. 

“C’mon, it’s safe to lay back, you know,” he said, and Paul could hear the pout that had undoubtedly settled upon the other man‘s face.

“In a minute,” Paul said, as he turned his face up to the darkening sky, and squinted a little at the stars that had gathered in the gloom to stare back down at him. 

He smiled, amazed at just how many stars one could really see when away from the bright lights of the city; often, street lights masked their cold, distant beauty and he found that the stars were the one thing that he missed whilst living in Berlin. He was vaguely aware of Richard sitting upright again, of the other man settling a little closer against him, and the weight of Richard’s arm around his waist. 

Paul glanced to Richard, yet saw that the other man was again staring at him and not the stars. Paul sighed, a little annoyed that Richard seemed not to care about the sights after all, which made him wonder why the other man had made the offer to leave the hotel, at all, if he wasn’t interested in at least looking at the things around them.

“What?” Richard asked, and there was a quirk of amusement playing around his lips as he stared at Paul's mouth, with lazy eyes. 

“What’s the point of dragging me all the way up here, if you’re not going to actually do anything?” Paul asked, sounding more than a little peeved to his own ears. 

“Oh, I want to do something,” Richard said, grin widening now. “I thought you wanted it, too, or else you wouldn‘t have come.”

Paul sighed and turned away, more to hide his sudden grin of amusement than through any real annoyance. He turned his face to the sky again, even as Richard leant in to nuzzle gently at his neck, hand resting firmly in Paul’s lap. Richard's hand was a warm weight, more welcome than Paul would have liked to have admitted, and his breath was a warm and tickling thing against Paul’s throat, as the other man pressed a kiss against his jaw. Paul’s eyes closed and he lost sight of the stars momentarily, too lost in Richard’s closeness to take any notice of anything else, right then.

“We could have stayed in the hotel for this, you know, Reesh,” Paul pointed out, even has he partially turned back to face Richard.

Richard pressed tiny chuffing kisses against Paul’s jaw and cheek and didn’t immediately speak.

“Reesh,” Paul said, as he gently pressed on the other man’s shoulder to gain the other man’s attention again. 

“No fun in the hotel,” Richard murmured against Paul’s cheek, even as he steadfastly refused to move. “Besides, I’ve never had sex beneath the stars before.”

Paul huffed out a deep and surprised laugh at that, before he pushed a little harder against Richard’s shoulder until the other man drew away, a wounded look upon his face.

“Who said you’re getting any tonight, Kruspe?” Paul asked, a teasing note to his vice at that. 

“You’re a cock-tease, Paul,” Richard said, and he turned away, arms crossed resolutely against his chest.

Paul laughed openly at him, before he nudged Richard's shoulder with his own.

“C’mon, Reesh, don’t be like that,” he said. “There’s plenty of time for sex later. Just watch the stars with me for a while.”

Richard grumbled and swore beneath his breath at Paul’s words, yet Paul was glad to note that the other man at least turned his face up to the night sky. By that time, the sunset was slowly fading into true night and more stars peppered the blackness above them. The humidity pressed closer still and there was a faint hint of rain in the air. Far off into the distance, thunder rolled and for one brief instant, Paul though that he saw a faint flicker of lightning upon the horizon. 

“Do you actually know what these things are?” Richard asked, as he pointed up at the stars.

“Stars, perhaps?” Paul asked, with a chuckle.

Richard buffeted Paul’s shoulder with his own and Paul laughed at the playful contact.

“You know what I meant. Do you know any constellations?” Richard asked, as he turned a half-interested gaze up to the sky.

“The hell I do,” Paul said, with a rueful snort. “I was hoping you knew at least one.”

“Nah, but that one there kind of looks like a giant cock,” Richard said, as he pointed vaguely upwards. 

Paul laughed, despite the fact that he couldn’t see what Richard apparently was seeing; just being with Richard always made him feel happy. Richard’s grin was just visible in the darkness, and Paul wondered if the other man had just been joking all along. Sometimes, it was hard to tell, yet Paul appreciated the joke, if joke it really was. 

He felt the weight of Richard's arm around him again, hand resting against his hip; he leant into Richard’s warmth, even as thunder rumbled a little closer that time. They remained staring upwards, and their gazes tracked the progress of a shooting star leaving stardust in its wake. 

 

“Quick, make a wish,” Paul said, with a smile. 

Richard snorted, as though he thought the idea stupid, yet Paul was glad that he didn’t mock the idea outright. Instead, it seemed as though Richard had humoured him at least, yet Paul did not ask what the other man had wished for; knowing Richard as well as Paul did, he thought it would have been something a little depraved, anyway. In turn, Richard pointedly did not ask the same of Paul; Paul himself would have been too embarrassed to admit that his wish had involved spending the rest of his life with the other man. 

Time passed, yet neither man spoke; they remained content to sit in companionable silence, until there was nothing left to be seen of the sunset. The air had grown closer still and stickier, and the threat of thunder loomed larger in the air. Paul didn’t feel like moving, however, and when Richard finally leant in to kiss him again, Paul responded, lips fumbling in the darkness until they found a more comfortable position in which to kiss.

Paul lost himself to the feel of Richard pressed against him, the feel of Richard’s mouth against his own, and the weight of Richard’s hand as it slowly worked its way beneath his t shirt, fingers tickling against Paul’s bare skin. Paul mumbled something unintelligible into Richard’s mouth as the other man pushed his t shirt a little higher, exposing more of Paul’s abdomen to the warm night air. 

Richard drew away and tugged at Paul’s shirt until Paul lifted his arms above his head with a long-suffering sigh that was more feigned than genuine. He did not protest when Richard also removed his own shirt, and leant up against him, to press Paul back against the grass beneath them. Paul went willingly, mouth finding Richard’s again in the darkness, as the other man settled comfortably against him. Paul rubbed hands against Richard’s bared back as the first splatters of rain began to fall; each fat droplet was heavy, yet sparing enough to not pose an immediate problem.

“Oh shit,” Paul muttered, yet Richard seemed not to notice, or perhaps he didn’t care.

“It’ll pass,” he murmured into Paul’s neck as he gently teased bare skin with teeth and tongue.

Paul nodded, eyes closed as Richard leant away to fiddle with Paul’s belt. Between them, they fumbled Paul’s jeans and boots away, until Paul wore nothing more than his underwear and even those were soon lost to the darkness. The rain grew a little heavier, yet Paul didn’t notice, too lost in the play of his hands against Richard’s remaining clothing, as he helped the other man to strip off completely. 

Paul lay back against the grass, as the rain grew heavier and only then did he consider that they should perhaps find shelter.

“There must be a cave around here somewhere,” he said, as thunder rumbled ever closer. 

He no longer could see the stars; they were lost behind lowering cloud cover. Richard either didn’t hear or didn’t care about the weather; instead, he kissed his way down Paul’s abdomen, mouth soon closing over Paul’s cock and Paul forgot everything but the feel of Richard against him, and the wet warmth of his mouth around him. Paul’s back bowed against the damp grass as the rain grew heavier and the thunder grew louder, yet Richard pulled away before climax could hit.

Paul cursed at him, yet his curses were lost in another loud peal of thunder, soon replaced by a pleasured sigh when Richard's hand teased between his legs. Richard drew away and Paul could hear the other man’s curses as he fumbled for his clothes; Paul guessed that the other man must have left the hotel prepared. Paul chuckled and waited, legs drawn up so that his bare feet rested against the now wet grass; it didn’t take long for Richard to return, slick fingers soon teasing against Paul’s waiting body. 

Flashes of lightning made patterns across the sky, as the rain grew heavier, yet neither Paul nor Richard took notice of the storm; instead, they were too invested in each other as Richard slowly guided himself inside Paul. Paul’s cries were lost to the rain and the thunder, hands clutching at Richard's body as the other man began to move against him. Every movement was slow at first, every caress and kiss more intimate, every cry shared and lost between the space left between moving bodies, before their movements became more desperate and demanding, each man lost to one another in the midst of a raging storm. Paul climaxed first, release as lost as the stars were to the storm, back bowed and skin slick against Richard‘s body. Richard came unheard, cries equally as lost to the storms that continued overhead and within themselves. 

Richard finally eased away; they lay upon the drenched ground, as the rain washed them clean. Paul rested his head against Richard’s chest, and smiled when the other man held him close; he could not hear Richard’s heart over the sound of the storm, yet he could feel it, beating within the confines of Richard’s chest and against his cheek. Richard’s hand described soothing patterns against Paul’s wet skin, as he traced kisses against the top of Paul‘s head.

“See? Wasn't such a bad walk, was it?” Richard asked, between the peals of thunder.

Paul’s only response was to laugh and to tweak one of Richard’s nipples playfully between outstretched fingers for his impertinence. Richard jerked away slightly, with a small, surprised laugh and Paul’s head slid a little on wet skin. Richard tapped at Paul’s back, lightly before speaking.

“C’mon, Paulchen, we’d best go back to the hotel,” Richard said, before he paused. “Any idea where our clothing is?”


End file.
